How I came to love them......
by BradDavion
Summary: Vegetas fight against Buu he realizes, what he has, and what he must protect.


How I came to love them  
  
  
  
  
This is the story of Vegeta 'awakening' when he finally truly realized he had a family   
that loved him without a doubt, call me mushy, call me soft. Vegeta may not have the 'Highest   
Power level' of all the Z fighters, but he has the most character. he is much more interesting   
than Goku by far. I have changed the storyline a bit so dont sue me. As every know I do not   
own DBZ and never will. So back off!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke on the cold hard floor of the gravity training room, he looked to his left,  
Gohan was there, he looked to his right and there was Goku with that stupid lopsided smile he   
always wore, he detested that smile.  
  
"Vegeta, come on are you alright?" Goku said. Genuinely concerned for his friend.  
  
"Im alright Kakarot, leave me alone!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Vegetas Majin status had almost wore off by now. Babidi and Buu was out destorying   
everything he could. This was partially his fault, but what did he care a chance to get   
stronger, stronger than Kakarot, but that would never happen. Before his eyes he witnessed   
Kakarot attain a rank that even Vegeta himself thought he couldnt reach. Before he fell   
unconscious in the gravity room, he was training to obtain that state, he knew Goku was better,   
actaully he always knew, he kept pressing though. Alway trying to find excuses as to why he   
hadnt been stronger, 'It was the kid, this whole family business ruined my training streak'   
he'd say to himself sometimes trying desperately to believe it, 'Its her fault, that stupid   
womans, I should have never let her coax me into this', he knew that was never it either.   
Kakarot was always one upping him. Even his son had surpassed them both, but then gave   
up.....weakling.  
  
Whatever Vegeta did, it was thwarted, Cell, Goku, Freiza, he actually couldnt remember   
the last time he actually 'BEAT' an enemy on his sheer power alone, no he did remember. Android   
19, thats when. Trunks Vegetas first offspring came running up to his downed father.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you alright!?" Trunks called out concerned. Trunks generally never called Vegeta   
dad, the two didnt get along very well. Vegeta looked at the boy and scowlled.  
  
"Of course Im alright, Im not weak Trunks!" Vegeta screamed at his son.  
  
Vegeta remembered the times when he had tried to bond with Trunks, at Bulmas order   
though, Trunks would always walk away, leaving him. This never botehred Vegeta, the boy shouldnt  
show emotion, then he has no weak points to exploit, he would always say, thinking that was the   
best advice. Even Bulma sometimes couldnt tolerate him, he was to her a loud mouthed ignorant   
man! Vegeta knew he 'had' to be in control or what would others think of him, he would always   
treat Bulma like garbage, wether he had reason or not.   
  
"Thats the way its supposed to be....." Vegeta said aloud. All around gave him quizzical looks,  
then continued to question him as to wether he would be alright or not.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself off the ground and looked at Goku. They both knew they had to stop  
Buu, but how? More training commenced.  
  
*****  
  
The Z warriors were heavily involved in the battle with Buu and Babidi. Goku hadnt   
arrived yet, he was still recovering. Vegeta was engaged in battle, looking more fierce than   
ever. Trunks and Goten went down, as did everyone else, Vegeta was left standing.  
  
"How could you turn on me servant?" Babidi looked at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled at him, Vegeta was never fully possessed, but made it appear that way to   
gain the power. He lunged at the two, kicked and punched and threw Ki blasts, they were too   
strong. Goku would be another day or so. If Vegeta went down, then it was all over. Vegeta   
looked at his hand it was bleeding. Blood coursed out, not stopping, then he realized before   
he left to go to the battlefield.  
  
"Vegeta becareful!" Bulma cried out, he payed her no mind. "Vegeta I love you!" she called out.  
Vegeta was already gone by then. A bit before that, Vegeta remember his talk with Trunks. "I   
dont care father! I will fight Buu and we will win. I will make you proud!" Trunks said with   
enthusiasm. "Whatever" Vegeta replied, as he left Trunks room, Bulma was in there with Trunks   
calming him, she assured him he loved them, but just didnt show it. Vegeta looked at Buu,   
Babidi gave him an evil grin.  
  
"Vegeta you can always come back to us. Well take you back!" Babidi said.  
  
Vegeta looked to the ground, he remembered Gokus tale of how he went Super saiyin, and   
his own son from the future.........It was they cared about something. They're strength didnt   
lie in thier power it lie in their abdomitable will. He had it all wrong. He was following the   
completely wrong path, no wonder he always bested him at every turn. Vegeta looked towards the   
other fighters, there he saw Gohan, Tien, Krillin, these were the fighters that fought against   
the odds, and yet survived this far, it was amazing.   
  
"Get out of here!" Vegeta screamed down to them! "Get Trunks and Goten and get out of here!"   
They all stared at Vegeta stupified. Not knowing what to say. They picked up the children and   
prepared to leave. "Oh and one more thing, tell Trunks, Im really proud of him, he did great."   
Vegeta said as his voice trailed off.  
  
Babidi and Buu looked at each other than at Vegeta, waiting for him to make his move.  
  
Vegeta looked ahead for a moment.   
  
"Bulma...... I remember, the times we shared. On Namek, I intimidated you, it made me feel good,  
knowing you were scared. Then on earth, you lost that fright and it was replaced with confusion  
, as to who I was or could be. I expected no one to take the time to realize who I was. I was   
alone, and yet you cared, and I was so distant. Im sorry Bulma, Im sorry. I should have   
realized why I stayed, I could have left at any time, but......I wanted to stay with you.   
Forever. And Bulma I always will be with you forever, in your hearts and thoughts. I may not   
be here physically but I will be thinking about you and watching from another Dimension.   
Bulma....................I love you!" Vegeta said, then lifting his head towards Buu and Babidi.  
  
"WHAT WHAT IS THIS INCREDIBLE POWER!?" Babidi shouted but his voice was lost as a gleam of white  
streamed out from Vegeta, Babidi looked in his face, all he saw was a smile......  
  
  
***********  
  
Bulma dropped her cup of coffee and held her hands to her eyes.  
"Vegeta!......no....." as the tears streked down her face.  
  
  
  
  
Copyright 2001 Brad Davion. This story is of fictional content. 


End file.
